Finding the right balance between reactivity and selectivity is one of the greatest scientific challenges in modern chemistry. In this context, diorganozinc reagents have proven effective in asymmetric catalysis.[i] Although, this family of organometallic reagents has been known for years, the synthesis of functionalized diorganozinc compounds has, only recently, made some significant progress, beginning with the seminal work of Knochel and co-workers.[ii] However, these functionalized diorganozinc reagents are widely underused in asymmetric catalysis, especially in non-academic laboratories. One explanation for this observation is mainly that current methods for preparing them (Equations 1 to 3) are somewhat troublesome. One must deal with (1) the potential hazards caused by the handling and distillation of highly pyrophoric chemicals and/or with (2) the presence of by-products, which are sometimes in stoichiometric amount and incompatible with catalytic reactions.[iii] Depending on the synthetic method used, the main by-products are either salts,[iv] residual organometallic species such as boranes,[v] or simply an excess of reagent.[vi] Even if some diorganozinc compounds can be purified through simple distillation or sublimation, the approach remains tedious and limited to volatile and low functionalized compounds.R-Metal+ZnX2→R2Zn+Metal-X  (1)R1-Metal+ZnR22→R12Zn+Metal-R2  (2)R1—X+R22Zn→R12Zn+R2—X  (3)